


First Christmas

by MilesPrower2011



Series: The Lost Fox and the Blue Hero [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Party, Fan Characters, First Christmas, Gen, Lunch, Teagan's First Christmas, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: Teagan never knew what Christmas was, she heard the word growing up but never understood what it truly meant. Now, Sonic and Tails have a range of strange decorations, she is curious now more than ever on what Christmas is.





	1. Christmas?

Sonic the Hedgehog was in the lounge room, drinking a morning coffee, staring at the Christmas tree. With everything going on with Eggman in the last month, he forgot Christmas was coming up. Sonic takes a sip of his coffee. He just managed to get the tree up last night with Tails’ help. Teagan was fast asleep. Sonic hears footsteps, so he looks back as Teagan Fox walks in. Teagan looks at the tree shock as she runs over. It was huge and bright. Sonic looks at Teagan.

“What do you think?” Sonic asks.

“It’s cool.” Teagan whispers, looking at him.

“What is it?” Sonic asks.

Teagan sighed.

“What is Christmas?” Teagan asks.

Sonic looks at her shock, then sighs.

“I mean, they always talk about it. I know it is a holiday and they talk about someone named Santa Claus.” Teagan admits.

“Well, it depends on each person on what it means. For us, it’s also a celebration as well, we all get together at Vanilla’s place for a lunch. Others give gifts.” Sonic explains.

Teagan looks up at the tree.

“It’s nice.” Teagan whispers.

“Since Eggman is off the radar, it’s a nice distraction for a while.” Sonic adds.

“Yeah.” Teagan whispers.

“Come on, I’ll make us breakfast.” Sonic says.

Teagan looks at him.

“Tails is downstairs, he’s already had his.” Sonic adds.

Teagan nods following Sonic. Sonic sits his cup down and starts making Teagan a tea. Teagan yawns as she rubs her eyes. Sonic sighs, seeing the scar Metal Sonic left behind. They are only small, but Sonic can always see them.

“How’s the plans coming along?” Sonic asks.

“I have a few ideas, but I’m not sure what I will do just yet.” Teagan admits.

“And that private training you are doing?” Sonic asks.

Teagan giggles. Teagan has asked to have the workshop a couple of hours alone, so she can work on something private. Of course Tails and Sonic said yes, though they are curious on what she is doing.

“You have to wait till I’m done.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic chuckles.

“Cheeky.” Sonic says.

“You promise.” Teagan reminds him.

“I know.” Sonic says.

Teagan moans, walking behind Sonic and rest her forehead on Sonic’s back. Sonic chuckles. He has a theory the reason Teagan likes being close to others, is due to being rejected and pushed away. He feels like she hasn’t had anyone who truly care about her before, and, so he believes, deep down, she’s scared to lose someone who has let her in. Or so he believes. He is a little nervous to ask her. Sure, it has been almost three months since Teagan has moved in, something Sonic doesn’t want to ask just yet.

“Strawberry jam?” Sonic asks.

“Yes please.” Teagan answers.

Sonic chuckles.

“Of course.” Sonic says.

Teagan smiles.

“Thank you Sonic.” Teagan whispers.

“For what?” Sonic asks.

“Everything.” Teagan answers, closing her eyes.

Sonic chuckles.

‘I’ll have to tell the others this is Teagan’s first Christmas ever.’ Sonic thinks.


	2. Snow

Sonic was working on breakfast, yesterday Tails explained to Teagan what he believes Christmas is. They then decorated the stairs. Teagan had a lot of fun. They did some wrapping, Teagan had a lot of trouble and gave up, watching instead. He also called Amy and told her what was going on, Amy couldn’t believe that Teagan had no idea what Christmas was. Sonic yawns as Teagan and Tails walks in. Teagan pulls at her red jacket, it was cold.

“Breakfast is almost ready.” Sonic tells them.

Teagan runs over, and Sonic looks at her.

“Oats?” Teagan asks.

“Yup.” Sonic says.

“Teagan, help me set the table up.” Tails says.

Teagan nods as she walks off. Sonic chuckles. After breakfast, Tails and Sonic cleaned up. They then got their jackets and shoes on. Teagan slip her boots on while the boys were cleaning. They walk out to see it has been snowing.

“Snow!” Tails cries, running off.

Teagan walks next to Sonic, staring at the snow.

“Snow?” Teagan whispers.

“What is it?” Sonic asks, looking at her.

“I have never seen snow before.” Teagan admits, looking at Sonic.

Sonic looks at her shock.

“It doesn’t snow in Sunset Hill.” Teagan adds as Tails runs over.

“Right.” Sonic whispers. “Tails, why don’t you and Teagan play around in the snow, I’ll clear the runway.” Sonic tells him.

Tails nods, taking Teagan’s hand.

“We’ll play behind the workshop.” Tails said as the pair started walking.

“It’s so cold.” Teagan whispers.

Tails giggles.

“Yeah, it is.” Tails whispers.

Tails chuckles, letting Teagan go and turns around, then drops. Teagan watch confused on Tails was doing, waving his arms and legs. Tails got up and looks back.

“Snow angel.” Tails says.

“Cool.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan looks around, then sits down. Tails chuckles as he sits down in front of her. Sonic yawns, he finished clearing the runway. He put the shovel away. He then walks around to see Teagan and Tails playing in the snow. Sonic chuckles, leaning against the workshop. Tails then grabs a large handful of snow, dropping it on Teagan’s head. Teagan squeals as she shakes her head.

“Tails!” Sonic yells.

Teagan quickly got up and runs to Sonic, wrapping her arms around him.

“So cold.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic smiles as he gets the rest of the snow out Teagan’s hair.

“Sorry Teagan!” Tails apologises, running over.

“Come on inside.” Sonic tells the pair.

Teagan let’s Sonic go. The trio heads inside.

“You’re mean Tails.” Teagan mumbles.

Tails smiles as he gives Teagan a hug.

“It was a little funny.” Tails says.

“For you.” Teagan says.

Sonic shakes his head.

“It was so cold.” Teagan whispers.

“I’ll get the fire going.” Sonic says, walking off.

Teagan takes her boots off.

“Snow is so cold.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan takes her jacket off.

“Come on, we can warm up in front of the fire.” Tails says.

Teagan smiles as the pair head into the lounge room. Sonic got the fire going. Sonic looks back and Teagan sits on the lounge.

“Are you okay?” Sonic asks.

Teagan smiles and nods, lying down.

“Taking a break?” Tails asks, running over.

“Yup.” Teagan says, closing her eyes.

Tails looks at Sonic who stands up.

“We all could use a break.” Sonic says, walking to Teagan.

“Oh, I got an idea.” Tails says, running off.

Teagan sits up and looks at Sonic. Tails runs back with Monopoly.

“Let’s play!” Tails says.

“How?” Teagan asks.

“Don’t worry, we can teach you.” Sonic assures her.

Teagan nods. Sonic moves the coffee table closer to the lounge. Tails sits the game down, then runs off. Sonic sits down next to Teagan who looks at Sonic.

“It’s fine.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods as Tails walks back with a chair. He sits it across from the pair, then sits down. Sonic grabs the box and starts setting up with Tails. Teagan watches curiously.

“This is going to be fun.” Tails says.

Sonic chuckles. It is something to do to pass the time. Teagan yawns.

“Alright Teagan, time to go over the rules.” Tails starts,

Teagan looks at him and nods.


	3. Baking

The next couple of days blur together. Today, Amy wants Teagan to help her with baking. Teagan was excited. She loves hanging out with Amy. Sonic was at the door, fixing his jacket when Teagan runs over.

“Ready?” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods as Tails walks over.

“Have fun.” Tails says.

“I will.” Teagan says.

Sonic picks her up and runs off. They made it to Amy’s place and Sonic sits Teagan down as Amy Rose walks out. Amy giggles.

“Come on.” Amy says.

“Take care girls.” Sonic says, then runs off.

Teagan follows Amy inside.

“Are you excited, Christmas is tomorrow?” Amy asks.

Teagan sighs.

‘Tomorrow? Is that why Sonic and Tails freaked out.’ Teagan thinks. “I don’t know.” Teagan answers.

Amy giggles.

“It’s okay.”  Amy says.

Teagan looks at her.

“Ready to have some fun?” Amy asks.

Teagan smiles.

“Yup!” Teagan says.

~XxXxXx~

Sonic made it home and sighs. He heads downstairs to see Tails working.

“Any news?” Sonic asks.

Tails looks over and sighs.

“Nothing.” Tails answers.

“I’m worried.” Sonic says.

Tails looks at his brother worried.

“Same.” Tails whispers.

“Let’s just survive tomorrow.” Sonic says.

Tails chuckles.

“I can’t believe Christmas snuck up on us.” Tails says.

Sonic walks over and yawns.

“Yeah, with everything going on, I’m not surprise.” Sonic admits.

Tails chuckles.

“And the fact this is Teagan’s first real Christmas. This is amazing.” Tails says.

Sonic smiles.

“Yup.” Sonic whispers. “We will deal with Eggman after Christmas.” Sonic says.

Tails sighs, then nods.

“Alright.” Tails says as he turns his computer off. “Sorry.” Tails apologises.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sonic tells him.

Tails chuckles.

“Come on, let’s get a few things done before I have to pick Teagan up.” Sonic tells him.

Tails nods.

“Right, we still have things to do.” Tails whispers as the pair heads upstairs.

Sonic nods.

“Alright! Let’s get to work!” Tails yells.

Sonic chuckles.

“Come on.” Sonic says.

~XxXxXx~

Teagan watch as Amy slides the tray into the oven. Amy giggles, setting the timer up. She then looks at Teagan. Teagan looks out the window but couldn’t see anything.

“A snow storm.” Amy says.

Teagan sighs.

“Are you okay Teagan?” Amy asks worried.

“Who’s going to be there tomorrow?” Teagan asks.

“Well, besides us and Sonic, Knuckles and Tails, Cream and Vanilla, as well as Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Charmy and Espio, I also think Omega will be there.” Amy lists.

“I see.” Teagan whispers.

“Nervous?” Amy asks.

“A little.” Teagan whispers.

Amy giggles.

“You will be fine, we are all friends.” Amy says.

Teagan nods.

“Right, of course.” Teagan says.

Amy sighs.

“Teagan, can we walk about that mission you did with both Team Sonic and Dark.” Amy says.

Teagan sighs.

“Amy?” Teagan whispers.

“I’m sorry Teagan, but what happened…” Amy starts, then sighs.

“I’m sorry.” Teagan apologises.

“It scared me.” Amy admits.

Teagan looks at her shock.

“You got hurt, it was bad.” Amy starts. “You can’t take risks like that again.” Amy tells her.

Teagan looks at her shock.

“Huh?” Teagan whispers.

“I mean it Teagan.” Amy tells her.

Teagan place her hand over her left upper arm, the arm Metal Sonic grab.

“Teagan?” Amy whispers.

“Sonic stares at my arm a lot.” Teagan admits, letting it go.

Amy sighs, seeing the small scars.

“I just want to help.” Teagan whispers.

Amy looks at her worried.

“I don’t want to be a burden.” Teagan admits.

“Teagan, you aren’t.” Amy protests.

Teagan shakes her head, running off and out into the storm. Amy tries to follow but was blown back.

“Teagan!” Amy screams.


	4. Storm

Sonic made it to Amy’s place, sitting Tails down. Amy called but she didn’t make any sense. Sonic looks outside, the storm was getting worse. Amy runs over.

“Where’s Teagan?” Sonic asks.

“She ran off!” Amy cries.

Sonic and Tails looks at her shock.

“She went right.” Amy says.

Sonic runs off.

“What happened?” Tails asks.

“We, well I guess you can call it a fight.” Amy starts. “I brought up your last mission and told her she can’t take risks like that again. She told me she just wants to help and doesn’t want to be a burden. I assured her she wasn’t, then she ran out into the storm. I tried to follow but was blown back.” Amy explains.

Tails looks at her worried, then sighs.

“Sonic will find her, don’t worry.” Tails assures Amy. “Let’s get the fire going.” Tails tells her.

Amy nods. The pair walks into the lounge room. The pair got the fire going and Amy sighs.

“Maybe I am underestimating her.” Amy whispers.

“She’s strong Amy, stronger than she looks.” Tails says. “And smart, for the last month she has been working alone in the workshop to train and find her own way to fight. She won’t let either Sonic or I down yet.” Tails explains.

Amy sighs.

“I’m sorry.” Amy apologises.

“She’s come a long way.” Tails adds.

Amy smiles.

“She has.” Amy whispers. ‘Please, find her Sonic so I can apology.’ Amy thinks.

~XxXxXx~

Sonic was battling the strong winds as he looks for Teagan. He stops under a tree and sighs.

‘This is hopeless.’ Sonic thinks.

Sonic goes to walk off but stops when he hears a sneeze. He looks up to see Teagan sitting in the tree.

“Teagan!” Sonic cries.

Teagan looks down, then sighs. Sonic walks back and holds his arms up. Teagan moans, then jumps down into Sonic’s arms. Sonic quickly takes his jacket off and wraps it around Teagan.

“Sonic, I’m a burden, aren’t I?” Teagan asks.

“Teagan, you and I talked about this before.” Sonic says. “You are never a burden to anyone.” Sonic reminds her.

“Then why do I feel like this?” Teagan asks.

Sonic looks at her worried.

“The way you look at me, Amy, I just don’t know anymore.” Teagan admits.

Sonic pulls her into a hug. Teagan buries her face into Sonic. The wind picks up and Sonic moans.

“Come on, we need out of this storm.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods. Sonic lets her go, then takes her hand and the pair starts walking. Teagan gasps, feeling the wind pull her back.

“Sonic!” Teagan cries.

Sonic quickly pulls Teagan next to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. Teagan moans as she leans into Sonic. The pair slowly made it back to be greeted by a worried Amy and Tails.

“Are you two okay?” Amy asks.

“So cold.” Teagan whispers.

“We got the fire going.” Tails tells them.

“Teagan, I’m sorry.” Amy apologises.

Teagan sighs.

“No, it’s my fault.” Teagan whispers.

Amy looks at her shock.

“I never should have ran off like that, I’m sorry for worrying everyone.” Teagan apologises.

“Go and lay down.” Tails tells them.

Sonic guides Teagan into the lounge room. Tails closes and locks the door.

“The storm looks like it’s getting worse. They came back at the right time.” Tails says.

“You three will need to stay here then.” Amy tells him.

Tails nods. They walk into the lounge room to see Sonic and Teagan sitting on the lounge.

“That storm looks like it won’t die down anytime soon.” Sonic says.

“Yeah.” Amy whispers. “Which is why you three are staying here.” Amy tells them.

Teagan smiles as she leans into Sonic.

“It’s going to be fun.” Amy says. “Then tomorrow, you three can help me take food to Vanilla’s place.” Amy explains.

Teagan looks at Amy shock.

“You rest.” Amy tells Teagan.

Teagan chuckles.

“Come on Tails, I you’re going to help me.” Amy tells him, walking off.

Tails chuckles.

“You two just warm up.” Tails says, walking out.

Teagan lies down on her side, pulling her legs up to her chest. Sonic smiles as he leans back, what a day?


	5. Christmas Day

It was Christmas. Sonic was helping Amy pack up some food. Then Tails and Teagan run in and Sonic looks at the pair.

“Ready?” Sonic asks.

“Yup.” Tails says.

“Let’s go!” Teagan whines.

Sonic chuckles.

“And that’s everything.” Amy says.

Sonic hands a couple of bags to Teagan and Tails.

“Let’s go.” Amy says.

They head off. Amy and Teagan were walking ahead, talking about what they will do to help Vanilla. Tails yawns.

“You okay?” Sonic asks softly.

“Yeah, just tired.” Tails answers softly.

They made it to Vanilla’s house. Amy knocks, and the door opens, standing there was Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao above her.

“Come on in.” Cream says, walking back, pulling the door wide open.

They walk inside. Teagan and Amy walks into the kitchen. Cream closes the door, then follows the pair with Sonic and Tails. Vanilla the Rabbit smiles at them.

“You’re early.” Vanilla says.

“We know.” Amy says. “But we want to help.” Amy adds.

“Well come on.” Vanilla says.

They all started helping with lunch. They then heard a knock at the door.

“I got it.” Sonic says, walking off.

Sonic opens the door to see Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee.

“Merry Christmas!” Charmy yells.

Sonic chuckles.

“Merry Christmas.” Sonic says, moving back.

They trio walks inside as Teagan walks over.

“Oh, Teagan.” Charmy says.

Teagan moves behind Sonic who closes the door.

“Still shy.” Vector says.

Sonic chuckles, looking at Teagan, then back at the trio.

“A little.” Sonic answers.

“Sorry.” Teagan apologises softly.

“Don’t be sorry, it will take time for you to get to know us.” Vector says.

“Indeed.” Espio adds.

“I’ll go and see if I can help.” Vector says, walking off.

Espio walks into the lounge room and Charmy giggles, then flies off. Sonic turns around and Teagan sighs.

“Still bad at this.” Teagan whispers.

“It’s okay.” Sonic assures her.

Teagan sighs.

“We’re getting the snacks out.” Amy says, walking over.

Teagan nods. As the day went on, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat showed up while Tails head off to get Knuckles. Teagan was sitting alone when Rouge walks over with a glass of cola.

“Why are you alone?” Rouge asks, holding the glass out.

Teagan sighs, taking it.

“Still no good with a lot of people.” Teagan whispers.

“I see.” Rouge says, sitting down next to Teagan.

“Everything and everyone is so different from my home.” Teagan confesses.

 Rouge looks at her worried.

“It’s nice.” Teagan whispers.

Rouge smiles.

“Really now?” Rouge says.

Teagan nods as Amy walks over. Amy sighs as she sits down.

“What a pain.” Amy whines.

Then Tails walks in with Knuckles the Echidna.

“Last one to the party.” Rouge whispers.

Teagan looks at Rouge confused and sighs.

“Any word on Eggman?” Rouge asks softly.

“None.” Teagan answers softly. “He’s gone underground, nothing seems to be around.” Teagan explains.

Rouge cross her arms.

“I see.” Rouge whispers.

“I don’t know if I should be grateful or worried.” Amy admits.

“Worried, ever since that all-out attack, Eggman has been missing.” Rouge says.

“I did plant that virus, he could be still recovering from that.” Teagan adds.

Rouge nods. Charmy flies over and Teagan looks at the young bee.

“Yes Charmy?” Amy says.

“Are you girls okay?” Charmy asks.

“We’re fine Charmy.” Amy assures him.

Charmy giggles as he flies up to Teagan. Teagan smiles.

“Hi Charmy.” Teagan says.

“Can I get you anything?” Charmy asks.

“I’m fine thank you.” Teagan answers.

Charmy nods, then flies off. Amy giggles.

“That’s sweet of him.” Rouge says.

“It’s funny how he only asked Teagan if she wanted anything.” Amy points out.

Sonic walks over and sighs.

“I’ll go and help.” Amy says, getting up.

“I’ll be back, I need to find Shadow.” Rouge says as she gets up.

Rouge heads off and Sonic sighs as he sits down next to Teagan.

“Are you okay?” Teagan asks softly.

“I was about to ask you that.” Sonic says.

Teagan giggles.

“I’m fine.” Teagan says.

Vector then walks over and Sonic chuckles.

“I hear you’re a great hacker.” Vector starts.

Teagan smiles and nods.

“Yup, nothing I can’t hack.” Teagan says.

Sonic chuckles.

“Is that so?” Vector says.

“She’s amazing.” Sonic admits.

“I’ll remember that when I need help.” Vector says,

Teagan nods.

“Of course.” Teagan says,

Vector smiles.

“Let me know if there is anything I can do to help.” Teagan whispers.

“I’m looking forward working with you.” Vector says.

Teagan smiles as Vector walks off.

“Everyone is so nice to me.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic chuckles. Teagan leans into Sonic and Sonic looks at her. Then Tails and Knuckles walks over, Tails giggles.

“This is nice.” Tails says.

Knuckles smirks.

“So what are you going to do about Eggman?” Knuckles asks.

“We keep our eye out, try to find what he is up to and take him down.” Sonic explains.

“But we can’t rush into it.” Tails reminds Sonic.

Teagan giggles.

“Teagan, cake!” Amy calls out.

Teagan smiles as she got up and runs off.

“How is she going?” Knuckles asks.

“Well, she’s doing some solo training.” Sonic says, standing up.

Knuckles looks at Teagan who was eating some cake with Cream, Rouge and Amy.

“She’s an interesting one.” Knuckles admits.

Sonic chuckles.

“She fits right in then.” Sonic says.

Tails chuckles.

“That’s true.” Tails agrees.

Sonic stands up and sighs.

“Keep me up to date on what Eggman is up to.” Knuckles says, looking at Sonic.

“Ah, he’s more dangerous.” Sonic says.

Knuckles sighs.

“He is. I can’t stop thinking about that base. It was chaos.” Knuckles says.

Sonic cross his arms.

“It was and knowing Eggman has satellites working, we have to be careful.” Sonic says.

“Sonic!” Teagan whines.

The trio looks at her and Teagan smiles.

“Let’s not worry about that today.” Sonic tells them.

Knuckles nods and Tails giggles.

“Merry Christmas.” Tails whispers.

“Merry Christmas.” Knuckles says.

Sonic chuckles, walking to Teagan. Teagan smiles.

“You having fun?” Sonic asks.

Teagan giggles.

“I am!” Teagan says.

“And hype on sugar.” Rouge adds.

Teagan giggles as she looks at Rouge, then at Sonic. Sonic chuckles. It’s going to be a fun day.


End file.
